1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus which reproduces images and the like, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information display apparatuses which reproduce image data stored in recording media, image display apparatuses are known which reproduce and display images in a predetermined order, such as by file names or by date, without dependence on the directory structure in the recording media. Also, image display apparatuses are known which have been programmed to recognize a predetermined directory structure and reproduce only those images which conform to the predetermined directory structure. Furthermore, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-106453 proposes an information processing apparatus which sorts file names by masking specific words in them.
Such information display apparatuses determine a reproducing order of files based on a file list, some by retaining the list of files to be handled using short file names, and others using long file names. However, image display apparatuses incorporated in purpose-built electronic devices such as printers, image viewers, and digital cameras are generally limited in internal resources such as ROM and RAM and it is difficult for them to handle many files by long file names. This has been dealt with, for example, by setting an upper limit on the number of files to be handled. On the other hand, if short file names alone are used to manage files and determine their reproducing order, it is possible to reduce memory usage. However, it is impossible to rearrange files with long file names displayed on a personal computer or the like, causing a difference in order from the personal computer and resulting in a reproducing order that is difficult for the user to understand.